KuriKuro, The AntiWarist
by Aaya-chan
Summary: This firebender says she will bring our friends no harm, but can they really trust her?


This is my first Avatar story, I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry, but I think it is kinda short. Tell me what you think! Review, Please!

* * *

Another Firebender

Chapter 1

It was another day, walking through the mountains looking for the avatar. My name is Kuri-Kuro Takahashi, and I am of the Fire Nation. I am a fifteen year old firebender. My father is fighting in the war and my mother had past away a few years ago from a terminal disease. I travel through other nations as a anti-warist. I am against this war that the Fire Nation Lord, Ozai, started and that is why I will stop my lover at all costs from catching the avatar. I want to help the avatar save the world...

I walk on a path through the mountains in the Earth Kingdom. I heard from eavesdropping on Fire Nation, Admiral Zhao, that the avatar would be coming to a certain village in the Earth Kingdom. I have to hurry and warn the avatar so he will not be captured. I dug around in my pack to find something that I could snack on, but I couldn't find anything so I started to drink from my cantine. '_I have to get more supplies...' _I look up at the sky and sigh, "It has to be about noon... I have to hurry and make more ground, I'm not even close to a village..." While I look up at the sky I saw something fly through the clouds. "Oh... Look a bird..." Then there was a moment of silence... "Since when did birds have six legs," I asked myself. "Wait a minute! That's a flying bison!" I started to run towards the bison, hoping it would land soon. I ran all the way down the path and surprisingly noticed that I was closer to a village. The bison landed somewhat near the village, and I started to go towards it cautiously, that way whoever was riding the bison wouldn't be alarmed. I walked up to the flying bison, and then a little boy with a arrow on his head jumped off of it and started to stare at me. Another boy got of the bison and then a girl, they both had brown hair and were dressed in blue clothes. _'They must be from the water tribe, and the boy with the arrows is a airbender... The avatar...'_

"Hello." I said to them in a friendly tone. The older boy didn't look too happy with me. The airbender and the girl studied me, probably wondering if they could trust me or not. They all had their guard up, but it didn't really matter because I didn't come to fight.

"Your Fire Nation!" the Water Tribe boy yelled.

"Yes, I am, but I bring you no harm..." I said calmly.

"How can we trust you!" he had is weapon out and ready to fight.

"I am a anti-warist, I came to warn you about, Admiral Zhao. He knows that you would be coming here."

"A anti-warist?" the girl questioned.

"Like I said, how can we trust you?" the boy said, again.

"I may wear the clothes of the Fire Nation, however it does not mean I am on their side."

"..." the boy was then silent.

"Do you have anything that I could kinda munch on? I am so hungry..." I said politely although whining at the same time. "I would of went in the village to get some food, but I didn't want to see Zhao and the Earth people might arrest me with being Fire Nation and all."

"It's okay, here." the girl handed me a fruit, I took it from her hand and started to devour it. "My name is Katara, and I am a waterbender." she then pointed at the boys. "This is my older brother Sokka, he is a warrior of our tribe. And this is Aang, he is the avatar."

"My name is Kuri-Kuro, but you can call me Kuri. Nice to me you all."

"Same to you." they all said.

"So, will you be going to the village still?" I asked.

"I don't know..." Aang said.

"If you go to the village, I will help you fight Admiral Zhao," moment of silence... "May I join your journey? I would really like to help you..." I said. They huddled together and started to talk. I got up and sawa little Lemur on the ground came up to me and started to rub against my leg like a cat. I bent down and started to pet it.

"Aww! Your a cute little thing!" I blurted out. Aang smiled and said, "His name is Momo." I smiled back and looked back at the little lemur, "Hi, Momo." I looked up at them again and they were just staring. "What's wrong you guys?" I asked. They still stared, not at me, but behind me. Iquicklyturned around to find that Admiral Zhao and his Fire Nation army was coming.

* * *

I hoped you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! And then I will put up the second chapter! 


End file.
